


Captain Cat and Crow

by vonbluen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto loves meat, Captains, Don't worry, Ennoshita is cool, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK, Training Camp, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yaoi, sappy kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonbluen/pseuds/vonbluen
Summary: Nobody would have guessed.Sawamura Daichi was known to be an outstanding leader and a very dependable captain and player of the Karasuno Volleyball team. People knew he was gay, of course, and most totally ship him with his co-captain, Sugawara Koushi. They could picture Daichi as that responsible, sensible and mature father of three beautiful children.Oh, but they’re dead wrong.And Daichi pushing a far-gone Kuroo Tetsurou against the bathroom wall just proves that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's already 2017! I'm getting old too quickly nooo
> 
> Anywayyyy, I figured I should write a story while working on the next chapter for my multi-chapter [TsukiHina story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8866882/chapters/20327725) (which I should already be updating bc it’s been soooo longggg I feel bad now) and I happen to stumble upon this masterpiece!
> 
>  
> 
> [Sugar Dadchi by Bittodeath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6812833/chapters/15556186)
> 
>  
> 
> It’s my very first KuroDai bc they used to be a notp (they’re both mighty tops the seme aura was too overwhelming xD) but then I read the fic and bam! This happened. I'm now obsessed. Totally random story idea. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nobody would have guessed.

Sawamura Daichi was known to be an outstanding leader and a very dependable captain and player of the Karasuno Volleyball team. People knew he was gay, of course, and most totally ship him with his co-captain, Sugawara Koushi. They could see that the two were very close and would probably often choose each other to hang out with on weekends. They could picture Daichi as that responsible, sensible and mature father of three beautiful children and Suga as the sweet but playful mother of the same children who would often give them extra sweets behind Daichi’s back.

Oh, but they’re dead wrong.

Kuroo let out a drawn out moan as his already bare back pressed against the hard wall of the bathroom, his arms pinned on either side of his head by a pair of strong, tan hands. Daichi rocked his hips against Kuroo’s as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Daichi’s grip on Kuroo’s wrists tightened as he felt himself getting rock hard, his steady rhythm turns erratic as he thrusts his clothed hips at a maddeningly fast pace. His lips left Kuroo’s swollen ones and traveled towards his chiseled jaw. Kuroo let out a shaky breath, happily accepting Daichi’s thrusts and bared his throat to the brown-haired teen in complete submission.

Daichi smirked and sucked on a particular part of his neck, making the feline boy moan in pleasure.

If someone told Daichi three months ago that he’d be desperately rutting against the captain of the Nekoma team and ravishing said captain, he’d laugh loudly at their face and wave them off for being utterly ridiculous.

But here he is now, slowing his pace as he chose to stop rocking his clothed hips in favor of removing their pieces of clothing instead. He tugged at Kuroo’s boxers, a silent permission to undress the dark-haired boy.

Kuroo had already told him too many times that he could do whatever he wanted but, Daichi being Daichi, he still asked for permission from time to time.

Kuroo nodded furiously and gave him a silent plea to just _take him_. Daichi happily obliged and in one fell swoop, removed Kuroo’s shorts and boxers. Daichi’s lips traveled down from his jaw to his neck, sucking on areas and drawing out loud moans from Kuroo. Daichi started to rub Kuroo’s nipple with his finger while sucking on Kuroo’s sweet spot, the place where his neck and shoulder met. Kuroo arched his back, head thrown back as he let Daichi have his way with him.

Daichi finished abusing the area and gave it a final lick as he traveled down to Kuroo’s chest, still rubbing one nipple. He took the other into his mouth and circled the tip around his perked nipple.

“Dai…chi… Ahh, fuck…”

Daichi began to suck and lick the nipple while his other hand stopped rubbing his other nipple and moved lower towards his navel and to his rock hard length. Daichi rubbed the slit that’s already dripping with pre-cum and pinched his nipple a bit.

Kuroo arched his back into the touch and let out a loud moan that reverberated around the walls of the bathroom. Kuroo didn’t care about his teammates and the other players hearing them. All he focused on was Daichi’s fingers, Daichi’s mouth, Daichi’s warmth, Daichi’s presence, and _Daichi_.

 _Fuck_ , Kuroo thought, _Daichi sure knows how to use his hands and mouth._

“That’s right, Tetsurou,” Daichi whispered hotly in his ear, “Moan for me. Let me know how much you like this.”

Daichi put one of Kuroo’s legs around his waist, his finger’s traveling to his entrance at an agonizingly slow pace. He circled his index finger around the rim of Kuroo’s hole which drew out a breathy moan from the Nekoma captain. He inserted the tip of his index finger and middle finger in his hole and thrust slowly. Kuroo let out what sounded like a whine and a moan as he rocked his hips against Daichi’s fingers. Daichi kept his hold on one of Kuroo’s legs that was wrapped on one side of his waist and placed his lips on Kuroo’s for a heated kiss.

He reached for the lube in Kuroo’s bag placed on the sink behind Kuroo and let go of the other boy for a bit to apply a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Daichi resumed their position and sucked on Kuroo’s neck. He inserted a finger in Kuroo’s hole, making the other let out a mewl in bliss.

He curled his finger on Kuroo’s prostate and hit the spot repeatedly as he settled another finger.

Kuroo panted and chanted Daichi’s name over and over again as Daichi thrust his fingers in and out of the dark-haired boy mercilessly.

“Ahhh… Daichi, Daichi, Daichi… There, fuck!”

Daichi removed his fingers, making Kuroo whine in protest. Daichi chuckled and removed his boxers, reaching for the condom in the same back on the sink.

Suddenly, Daichi gripped Kuroo’s hips and turned him around.

“Bend over the sink and lay yourself out to me, Tetsurou, and you’ll get what you want,” Daichi said, his voice raspy.

Kuroo immediately obliged, bending over the sink, leaning on his arms and pointing his ass at Daichi.

“Good boy,” Daichi praised and slipped the condom on and putting lube all over his hard dick.

It was slow at first, Daichi inserting the head of his cock in Kuroo’s hole and thrust in and out gently. The brunet pushed in further until he was balls deep and kissed Kuroo’s spine affectionately before thrusting into him harder.

Kuroo responded beautifully, his hips meeting each thrust as Daichi pounded into the dark-haired boy mercilessly and hitting his prostate repeatedly. The brunet captain picked up his pace and thrust harder, deeper, and faster into the boy in front of him.

Daichi grabbed Kuroo’s hair and pulled, making the other face the mirror in front of them.

But Kuroo’s gaze wasn’t on the mirror. With his pupils blown wide and dilated, a deep blush spread on his cheeks and his mouth slightly hanging open, he looked completely lost and _ravished_ it made Daichi pound into him faster. Kuroo cried in pleasure and screamed Daichi’s name, his arms visibly shaking. The boy bit his lower lip and then slowly releasing it causing Daichi to growl and tighten his grip on his hair a bit.

“Look at you,” Daichi smirked, “All wrecked and so, _so_ lost in bliss.”

Daichi saw Kuroo clench his fist and his back muscles contracting, signaling that Kuroo was almost at his peak.

“Fuck, aahh… D..aichi.. I’m close,” Kuroo muttered and let out a drawn out moan as Daichi pounded into his prostate again.

“Me too…”

Daichi let out a low moan as he pounded into Kuroo, the lewd sounds of skin slapping against each other filling the room.

“D..Daichi! I…”

Daichi moaned and all but purred in Kuroo’s ear, “Cum for me, _Tetsurou_.”

Strings of white shot out as Kuroo’s eyes widened, his vision filled with stars and white light with Daichi coming not long after.

Daichi rode out his orgasm and steadily thrust into Kuroo as his climax ended.

He panted against Kuroo’s skin then pulled out a moment later, sealing the condom and throwing it into a nearby bin.

Kuroo tried to stand up and face Daichi but his knees gave out. Daichi caught him and placed his head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. Kuroo looked _gorgeous_ and absolutely dazed as he basked in his afterglow. Daichi placed a hand on the bedhead boy’s cheek and kissed his forehead. Daichi draped his black Karasuno jacket (that he might have thrown somewhere on the sink a while ago) over Kuroo’s shoulders and weaved his fingers through Kuroo’s jet black hair.

Daichi placed a kiss on Kuroo again, this time on his hair. “I love you,” he uttered and carried Kuroo to the sink. He placed the tired boy on the tiles but not before spreading his newly changed shirt (that he, again, might have thrown in the sink with Kuroo’s bag) out over the area Kuroo sat on after. He settled himself between Kuroo’s legs and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist.

Kuroo’s head dropped on Daichi’s shoulder and the dark-haired captain let out a contented sigh. “…Love you too…That was…freaking good…” he muttered absentmindedly.

Daichi chuckled as Kuroo placed sloppy kisses on Daichi’s shoulder.

Kuroo was just so damn precious.

And Daichi is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

***

“Oi Kuroo! Is there something wrong with your leg? You’ve got a limp,” Yamamoto pointed out.

Kuroo avoided the wild teammate’s scrutinizing gaze and put an innocent face on. “What are you talking about?”

“Your timing’s off and you’re slower than usual. Are you okay?” Yaku asked in concern from across the court.

“I’m fine, geez. I’m just a little tired, that’s all. I’ll take a break in a little bit,” Kuroo waved them off dismissively. The others silently agreed and went back to practice.

Kuroo risked taking a glance at a certain brunet and found him hiding a smug face. He narrowed his eyes at him when said brunet met his eyes and gave him a smirk.

“Whatever…” Kuroo muttered under his breath and walked towards the bench to drink some water.

“Kuroo!” he heard Bokuto call loudly even though he was, like, 3 feet away from him, “What’s that on your neck?”

Bokuto had a teasing edge on his voice and Kuroo only knew Bokuto knew what is was but decided on making Kuroo’s life horrible. He inwardly groaned as he faced a grinning Bokuto, his peculiar eyes glinting with mischief.

Kuroo opened his mouth to defend but got cut off by Misaki letting them know lunch was ready. He almost sighed loudly in relief and practically dashed outside where the food was prepared.

Bokuto can be really persuasive and he just _knew_ that the owl-head wouldn’t leave it alone until Kuroo confirmed it to be what said owl-head thought it would be.

A mark of possession.

A proof of connection.

A brand of commitment.

A damn hickey from Sawamura Daichi.

He didn’t mind letting the team and the other teams know that he and Daichi were together. He just didn’t want people to find out that they just had bathroom sex right after practice, during their break and in the worst way possible too because knowing Bokuto, he’d probably scream it to the world if he wanted to.

Kuroo sat on the grass after grabbing his food and silently wolfed down his meal. He felt someone’s presence beside him and looked up to see Daichi smiling down at him before sitting on the grass next to him. They sat in comfortable silence, eating their food and watching their kouhai bicker and fool around.

It was nice.

Kuroo put down his plate and watched in amusement as Hinata’s face slowly morphed into a horrified one as the ginger witnessed Bokuto devour all of the meat at the same time.

“Meat!” the little spiker cried and looked at Bokuto with a pout.

Kuroo felt a hand enclosing around his own and intertwined their fingers together. Kuroo smiled at the interlinked fingers and squeezed Daichi’s hand.

Fuck it all.

Kuroo put his plate away and rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder. He felt Daichi still for a few seconds, seemingly surprised at Kuroo’s sudden public display of affection. But then he relaxed and kissed Kuroo’s temple, content with the world.

He could get used to this.

Kuroo only wished he could stay with Daichi for much longer but with the Spring Tournament hot on their tail and their addresses being in completely different cities, he found it impossible. He wanted to see the other captain anytime he wanted to, to be able to hold him anytime he wanted to, to be able to kiss him, cuddle with him and just simply _be_ with him.

 _Soon_ , he thought.

He’s fine with how things are going now, though. He’s okay with long distance relationships. He trusted Daichi so much and it also seemed the same for the other male.

He saw Sugawara’s head turn to them. A small blush crept across his face as the silver-head gave them a teasing smile and shot Daichi a smug look. Kuroo heard Daichi grumble something about Suga being a smartass and chuckled.

“Kuroo-sannnnn!” a familiar voice yelled, causing the couple to turn to a screaming Yamamoto beside a wide-eyed Tanaka.

“Daichi-san?!” Tanaka cried in surprise.

Ennoshita hit them both upside the head and gave them a scolding look.

“Leave them alone will you?” he chided. Both boys turned to Ennoshita, eyes still wide as saucers.

“But…” Tanaka started.

“They’re together?!” Yamamoto finished.

Daichi chuckled from behind Kuroo, letting his hand go in favor of wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo leaned into Daichi’s side and placed a gentle kiss on his neck before leaning his head on his shoulder.

“I love you…” he heard Daichi mutter, arms tightening around his waist.

He smiled, feeling a flutter in his chest and loving how his entire body turned warm.

“I love you too,” he replied.

Yeah, he definitely loves this. He’d be willing to go through a long distance relationship, wait even for years, and endure the longing feeling in his chest when he’d miss Daichi.

He just knew it would all be worth it in the end.

What can he say? He fucking loves the guy.

“To the moon and back,” Kuroo finished.

“You’re such a sap,” Daichi chuckled.

Kuroo grinned at Daichi, feline eyes practically twinkling with happiness and content.

“You know it.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this _weeks_ ago I even forgot I had this until I scrolled through my unending list of unfinished stories.
> 
> This story is unedited so I'm sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes.


End file.
